A blast from a wild past
by Kereea
Summary: Impmon, Ai, and Mako's past selves have come to their time. Remember how evil Beelzemon was back then? Trouble ahead! Chp 2 up. Sakumon loses it!
1. Chapter 1 in which the crazieness begins

It was a normal day for Ai, Mako, and of course, Impmon.

The two 4 ½ year old tamers and their partner were in the backyard. And they were bored out of their skulls.

"Do we have ANYTHING to do around here!" Ai moaned.

'Last time I'm gonna be watchin' these guys for a long time, I hope' Impmon thought dryly.

"We already did everything!" complained Mako.

Suddenly, a grayish bubble appeared about ½ a mile from the house.

"Digital Field!" cheered Impmon, "Great, I got me some energy ta burn!"

With that eloquent statement, the small rookie transformed into Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"Alright yous guys, let's go!" the Demon Lord said, grabbing his tamers as he did so.

Ai and Mako clung to their partner's jacket as he shot upward.

The day had just gotten interesting.

As they entered the field, Ai and Mako closed their eyes. It was blinding to all humans at first. As soon as Beelzemon had set them down, his wings and laser vanished. He would go back to Blast Mode if necessary.

"Alright, where are ya? I ain't got all day!" yelled Beelzemon. Actually, he sort of did, Ai and Mako's folks were in Tokyo until midnight.

"Oh really, is that the way to talk to me?" asked the appearing form.

"Makuramon," said Ai, "Awesome. Just awesome." She had heard about the Devas.

The monkey Deva looked nervous.

"This is IMPORTANT!" he snapped, then calmed himself when he saw Beelzemon glaring at him.

"Very important," he repeated, this time with fear, "there has been a major disturbance in the TmeFlux stream of both worlds. Three beings from the past are coming to our time. Three beings from **_your_** pasts, I might add."

Knowing there was no danger at the moment, and to conserve energy, Beelzemon changed back to Impmon.

"So, who are day?" he asked, "And from when?"

"From right after your first Digivolution, courtesy of my brethren, Caturamon. As for who they are, see for yourself!"

"Whoa," whispered Ai.

Mako seemed unable to speak.

Impmon's jaw dropped with shock.

For there, standing not twenty feet from them was, well, themselves.

5 minutes earlier……..

Beelzemon (past version) was speeding away from the tamers with a smirk on his face. They had no clue who he was! And the power! It was so, so, so, wonderful! He couldn't wait to test it! Those geeks said he needed tamers!

"If I ever see dose brats again, dere gonna get whas commin to 'em!"

He meant it.

Suddenly he found himself trapped in a strange tunnel. With just the twerps he'd been thinking about.

Ai and Mako (past) were shivering, namely because there was a strange and scary person standing next to them.

Current time…….

PBeelzemon (I put a P in front of the names of past characters so you can tell them apart) near fell over. He couldn't be in the past, because he and the brats never did this. And no way would he ever go back to them!

Impmon, by this time, had reset his jaw and had noticed that PAi and PMako were scared of PBeelzemon, who was apparently enjoying it. Then he noticed something worse, PBeelzemon was reaching for his back holster!


	2. Chapter 2 in which Sukuyamon loses it

Disclaimer: I own nothing of digimon. No kids, mons, or entities(devas) are of my own design

"Oh no yous don't!" yelled Impmon, as he digivoled to Beelzemon Blast Mode. No way was this guy gonna hurt his tamers, past, present, or future!

PBeelzemon near passed out. How this twerp could be (isn't it interesting how neither will admit that it's their past/future self?) stronger than him was insane! HE was a mega! That twerp had gone farther!

He had no time left to think, because Beelzemon BM was pinning him to the wall.

"Now then," Beelzemon BM stated, "are wes feeling civil, or do I gotta dos somin' about it!"

"Lemme…..Go….." PBeelzemon choked out. Beelzemon BM was crushing his lungs.

PAi and PMako were shivering. And starting to think.

"If Impmon's future self (Oh, so they get it) turned into a bigger and badder version of that guy," PAi started.

"Then that guy must be our time's version of," PMako said.

"**IMPMON**!" they both yelled.

"It's about time you figured that out," Ai said, "Hi! We're you, but we're from the future!"

"What-" said PMako.

"Time travel, it's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts!" Makuramon said cheerfully.

"Makuramon, can't you do something!" yelled Ai.

"It depends, can you define **_something_**, you knowso I know what to, in case I feel like it. Trust me; I won't; unless you have a banana. Do you have a banana?"

"No banana, but we wouldn't give one to you anyway, monkey-boy!" yelled Mako and Ai.

"You two are definitely his tamers," said Makuramon, and nodded towards Beelzemon BM, "Oh, if I must."

Suddenly two blue orbs appeared, and each engulfed one Beelzemon. Then Beelzemon BM was released from his orb, as Ai and Mako ran over to him. PAi and PMako started to shiver as PBeelzemon was released from his orb.

"Now, how about a group hug?" asked Makuramon, smiling his annoying ear to ear grin.

Beelzemon BM put the claw of his non-laser covered arm on his hip, rolled all three green eyes, flicked his tail and said, "Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"Do not fret, BZ-"

"WHAT DID YA CALL ME YA STINKIN' MONKEY?"

"Er… Beelzemon. I am kidding." This was said in a tone that plainly read: Please Don't Kill Me.

Ai, in hopes of sparing Makuramon, (she had a liking for monkeys) decided to change the subject.

"Um, Makuramon, what do we do about the problem, the one you were originally gonna tell us about?"

"What? Oh, that problem. You see, whatever interrupted the time stream was after your past selves. My guess is that they wanted to get you two alone and Impmon-"

"Beelzemon!" yelled PBeelzemon.

"Whatever! He wanted to get to your partner before he gained the strength of Blast Mode. Can you all think of anyone who would want that?"

"D-Reaper," replied Beelzemon BM flatly.

"Maybe the other Devas," mused Mako

"That Ladydevimon didn't like it when we chased her," said Ai.

"I believe that Miss Ai's suggestion is the most probable," concluded the Monkey Deva, "Namely because my brethren have the motive, but not the means. And the D-Reaper was destroyed. Plus, you could not have chased that Ladydevimon unless Beelzemon had his wings from Blast Mode.

"Hey guys did Renamon and I miss anything---- WHAT THE HECK!'"

Ai grinned nervously, "Hi Rika, Renamon. What's up?"

"Ai," asked Renamon shakily, "Have you two and your slightly demonic partner noticed that you have doubles?"

"Hey Foxy," said PBeelzemon, "Whatcha doin' here? And with ya stupid tamer?"

Even Renamon wasn't holding her temper this time. This meant there was no chance Rika would.

Biomerge Digivolution

"Biomerge Activate!"

"Renamon biomerge to….. Sakuyamon!"

"What the heck are ya-?" PBeelzemon did not get to finish his sentence as Sakuyamon whacked him over the head with her staff.

"Finally," she sighed, "peace and quiet."

"Awesome!' cheered Ai and Mako, while Beelzemon BM flashed a weak smile of general gratitude towards the female mega.

Makuramon was tired of being ignored.

"Hem-Hem," he said, "Well, looks like the bananas are out of the bag!"

"I taught it was cats."

"Bro," whispered PAi.

"Anyway, if the lovely Sakuyamon…"

"HEY!"

"That-was-a-compliment! Anyway, if she would be so kind, I can send Ai and Mako's past selves back to their correct time."

"What about His Evil Rudeness, ya know, mister unconscious over there."

"Beelzemon," snickered Sakuyamon, "You do realize that you just technically insulted yourself."


End file.
